The Personality Machine
by Chocolate Luver 12
Summary: Alice's grandfather  invents a personality switch machine  basically a machine that switches peoples personalities  and the brawlers decide to test it out. The machine has 2 pods where the testers go then they press some button to switch.btw its not mine.
1. The Machine

Now officially this story isn't mine its ilovemasqy's so don't think I wrote it its all her idea(which is great) so plz read and review…

Hal-G: Girls come here check out my new invention .

Alice : Yes granddad just a minute!

Runo : What is it lets go check out .

Alice : Lets go!

They went upstairs –

Alice : Yes what is it

Hal – G : it's the PERSONALITY MACHINE

Alice : Personality machine ? What does that do ?

Hal – G : It alters the personalities .

Runo : That's it ? Could you give us a demo ?

Hal-G : Sure ! Why not ?

Hal G opens the machine. It had 2 pods

Hal – G : Now Alcie and Ron both you stand at one of the pods.

Alice : ok… done !

Hal – G : Good . Now wear this !

Runo : Now what does this do ?

Hal- G : It protects you from any injuries .

Runo : Good so at least we are safe . 

Alice : Indeed we are .

Hal- G ; Now we are gonna start so …..

He presses a button and green light appears all around the room .

Hal-G: 3,2,1. Goooo

There is a lot of noise and commotion in the room for some time and then Alice and Runo come out .


	2. The Exchange

THE EXCHANGE

Hal-G : Alice , Runo did it work?

Hal-G was a lot excited.

Alice : eeuh who made my hair like that ?

Runo : And mine sooo stylish?

Hal-G : I think it did work. Lol oops I think i sounded a lot like the teenagers.

Alice : Granddad Ill be right back I gotta meet Dan.

Runo : and I gotta meet Masquerade.

Hal-G : Ok now I am positively hundred percent sure it did work.

Back at Runo's Café Runo went and met Masquerade.

Runo : Oh daring where were you I kept searching all over for you ?

Masquerade : ummm..o..h..o..k..ok why were you searching for ME ?

Runo : Oh ofcourse I'll search for you then who do you expect me to search for I love you .

Masquerade was now serious that Runo did like him.

Masquerade : Really? Ok but for now listen to me Dan might be coming if he sees us he will kill me

Then he pointed towards his neck and moved his finger and made a noise that sounded like 'khkkkcccchh'

Runo : Oh I don't care about anyone who comes in between our love I will 'kkkkcchhh' him .

And she pointed the same way Masquerade had done .

Masquerade : Ok then WE WILL FACE THEMMM.

He sounded like the shows we watch on T.V. where the person getting ready for the war screams.

On the other hand Masquerade was right because Dan was heading towards the Café when Alice stopped said the _same _thing .

Alice: Oh daring where were you I kept searching all over for you ?

Dan: ummm..o..h..o..k..ok why were you searching for ME ?

Alice : Oh ofcourse I'll search for you then who do you expect me to search for I love you .

Dane was now serious that Alice did like him.

Dan: Really? Ok but for now listen to me Masquerade might be coming if he sees us he will kill me .

Then he pointed towards his neck and moved his finger and made a noise that sounded like 'khkkkcccchh'

Alice: Oh I don't care about anyone who comes in between our love I will 'kkkkcchhh' him .

And she pointed the same way Dan had done .

Dan: Ok then WE WILL FACE THEMMM.

He sounded like the shows we watch on T.V. where the person getting ready for the war screams. He said everything the same way. Now that both the boys were confident that their new girlfriends did love them they went to face their X's. Alice and Dan went towards the Café and Masquerade and Runo were leaving the Café . They met each other on the doorway .Masquerade was shocked to see Alice with Dan and Dan was shocked to see Runo with Masquerade. But both of them didn't show it cause both of them thought they were superior in comparision to each other. Dan wanted to show Masquerade that Alice was with him plus Runo was his old girlfriend and the same thing was with Masquerade. So after a long talk they started fighting and it was like this:

Masquerade : Whoah, You think you can take away my Gf I can take away yours too !

Dan : I didn't talk to you move over and Runo come back here.

Masquerade : For your information Runo is mine

Dan : FYI Alice is mine !

Masqy : Shut up!

Dan : You shut up !

Then after a huge fight there was a physical fight . Now the weird thing was that Alice and Runo didn't say anything as if they didn't really care of what totally happened.

After the people in the Café stopped them they headed towards Hal-G . They were all covered with blood .

Hal-G : Hey what happened ?

So Masquerade told them the whole thing .

Hal-G : Look I created a personality machine and put Alice and Runo in it so now their personalities are changed.

Masquerade and Dan exchanged looks . Now they knew the real story.

Alice : Ok now I think its time to stop , Runo .

Dan : Stop what ?

Alice : Ok heres the truth , The personality machine didn't actually work so me and Runo made a plan to act so even you would be happy and WE COULD EVEN CHECK OUR BOYS .

Hal-G was a little disappointed but happy because he liked the trick his granddaughter used .

Hal- G : And what was the result of your acting ?

Alice : We figured out what to do with our boys

Runo : DAN GET TO THE ROOM IMMEADIATELY !

Alice : YOU TOO MASQUERADE

Ok that's all folks I really could make this a lot better and a lot more long but I haven't got a lot of time as my schools gonna start but I promise IloveMasqy that I will make it up to you and maybe if I have time I will re-write it but right now I gotta go my moms calling.

Once again its IloveMasqys story not mine


End file.
